


One-Way Ticket

by tofuuusan



Series: worst in me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofuuusan/pseuds/tofuuusan
Summary: this was inspired by one ok rock's one-way ticketthis is actually my first soonhoon fic. english is not my first language so please bear with me. thank you!





	One-Way Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by one ok rock's one-way ticket  
> this is actually my first soonhoon fic. english is not my first language so please bear with me. thank you!

 

Soonyoung lazily dragged himself to his apartment. Work, rather his boss was being unbearable making him stay after work hours. He just wants to lay down on his bed, sleep the night away.  
  
He sighed as he arrived at his apartment, plopped his tired body on his bed, contemplating if he'll change his clothes or just sleep, choosing the latter..  
  
He was already about to drift on dreamland when his phone rang. He hissed, thinking who the hell was calling in this ungodly hour.. Annoyed, he picked up his phone and check..  
  
Jihoonie.  
  
He answered the phone immediately, his arm on his eyes, fighting off sleep.  
  
" _Hey_." He heard Jihoon, his boyfriend, on the other line.  
  
"Jihoonie~." Soonyoung whined sleepily.  
  
" _Did I wake you_ _up_?"  
  
"No. I'm still up. Just tired baby. How's my fairy?"  
  
He heard sheets rustling at the other end of the line, he smiled as he imagined his Jihoon looking for a better position so that he can talk to him comfortably..  
  
" _I'm fine.. I just_.." Jihoon sighed.  
  
"Just?"  
  
_"I missed you, Soonie. When are you going back home?_ " Soonyoung heard it clearly, even if Jihoon whispered it softly.. He bit his lower lip, preventing himself not to break down. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to his Jihoon.  
  
\-----------  
  
_Soonyoung hugged his boyfriend tightly. He doesn't want to go._  
  
_"Jihoonie~ I don't want to go." Soonyoung whined loudly, earning curious glances and glares from the other people at the airport._  
  
_"Yah Kwon Soonyoung! It's your dream to work at Japan right?" Jihoon pulled back from the hug and touched his boyfriend's cheeks, looking at him straight at the eyes. "We'll work this out okay? We don't even have a time difference. Tsk. Clingy baby." He teased._  
  
_Soonyoung pouted at him and Jihoon can't resist the urge to kiss his boyfriend pouting lips, so that he'll stop whining too._  
  
_"I'll miss you. God damn it. I missed you already babe." Soonyoung hugged him tightly. He hates to leave Jihoon behind. He hates goodbyes. He hates that he knows that he's better when he's with his Jihoon._  
  
_Jihoon heard Soonyoung's soft sobs and tapped his back._  
_"Soonieee~ I'll miss you too." A tear escaped Jihoon's eyes, wiping it fast so Soonyoung won't see it. He had to stay strong for Soonyoung. "You"ll miss your flight."_  
  
_"I don't care." He heard his muffled voice, still hugging him tight.._  
  
_"Babe." He pushed Soonyoung and kissed his lips. "You know that I'll wait for you right? I will always wait for you Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon wiped his boyfriend's cheeks, stared at the beauty that he will not see in years. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, stopping himself to cry._  
  
_Jihoon smiled at Soonyoung. "Off you go Soonie-ya."_  
  
_Soonyoung pouted but kissed Jihoon passionately, not minding the stares of the people around them. "Wait for me Jihoonie."_  
  
\---------  
  
"Jihoonie, I promise I'll go home soon. Please don't get tired waiting for me. Please." Soonyoung was on the verge of crying. He really wants to go home. He heard Jihoon sniffed at the other end of the line.  
  
_"I'm still waiting babe. I promised you that I'll wait. Don't take long please."_ Soonyoung heard the pained sobs of his love. He really needs to go home.  
  
"I won't take long babe. Shh. Please stop crying. I'll go home soon. I promise." Soonyoung does not know if he's reassuring Jihoon or himself.  
  
" _I love you Soonie-ya. I really missed you_."  
  
"I love you too Jihoonie. And I missed you most."  
  
Soonyoung just stared at the ceiling of his apartment after the phonecall with Jihoon.. He feels so alone in his bed. His mind was a messy place thinking of all the possibility on how to get home, to get home to his Jihoonie. He fell asleep thinking of his fairy, his fairy's sweet smile..  
  
\-----  
  
Soonyoung woke up, feeling the empty side of the bed. He missed how his Jihoonie was curled up on his side, mumbling incoherent things while sleeping. He missed how Jihoon's eyes will slowly open when he softly kissed them and whisper a soft " _Good morning babe_.". He missed waking up next to Jihoon..  
  
  
\-----  
  
_"Good morning babe." Jihoon whispered and kissed Soonyoung lightly on the lips. "Did you slept well?"_  
  
_"Yes babe." Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer and hugged him tightly. "What do you want to do on a Sunday?"_  
  
_Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed, the gesture he does whenever he's thinking._  
  
_"Soonie, we can do the laundry in the morning." Jihoon said as he plays with the hem of Soonyoung's shirt._  
  
_"Hm? Okay. What else babe?"_  
  
_"We can eat at our favorite restaurant at lunch."_  
  
_Soonyoung beamed a smile on Jihoon. He knew that Jihoon was craving for cold noodles. "That sounds nice. After that?"_  
  
_Soonyoung felt Jihoon shifted so he can place his head at Soonyoung's chest._  
  
_"We can take a nap? Or go to the arcade? Or maybe we can watch a movie?" Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung._  
  
_"Anywhere babe. Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." Soonyoung smiled and placed a soft kiss on Jihoon's forehead, hugged his waist tight._  
  
_Anywhere with Jihoon is home. Jihoon is his home._  
  
\-----  
  
Soonyoung left his boss' office with a scowl on his face. His workmate worriedly looked at him.  
  
"Soonyoung hyung, how did it go?" Seungkwan asked him.  
  
"I'm going back to Korea, Kwan." He smiled timidly.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Hyung! You must be so happy! Does your love of your life knows?" Seungkwan .  
  
"Not yet. I want to surprise him." His smile grew bigger as he imagined his Jihoon's surprised face.  
  
"Aww. That's sweet." Seungkwan cooed, but became serious again. "Hyung, you won't come back here?"  
  
Soonyoung hesitated for a bit. "Not anymore Kwannie-ya. Mr. Yoon offered me a position on one of the branches at Korea. I'll be with Jihoon always."  
  
Seungkwan hugged him tight. "I'll miss you hyung. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow night." He smiled and tapped Seungkwan's shoulder. "Thank you Kwannie. I'll miss you too."  
  
\-----  
  
Later that night, Soonyoung woke up at some unfamiliar room. His head hurt a lot, trying to recall what happened.  
  
The bathroom door opened and revealed a man. The man smirked at him and memories of what happened came flooding in.. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to forget everything.  
  
"Soonyoung-ah, I'm really glad you accepted my offer." Jeonghan leaned in and kissed his chin. "Thank you." His hands trailing Soonyoung's skin.  
  
Tears escaped his eyes as Jihoon's face registered on his mind..  
  
_I don't care how I get it. I need a one-way ticket home._  
  
  



End file.
